


Peace When You Are Done

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “This case, that’s the last one.”





	Peace When You Are Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "and what now?" & "Carry On My Wayward Son" (By Kansas) (bonus: past tense)

“That’s the last one,” said Dean, leaning against the hood of the Impala.

Sam nodded. “Good, ‘cause three salt-and-burns in a night is about my limit.”

“No,” his brother said. “I mean, yeah, that’s all the bodies for this case. But this case, that’s the last one.”

“You’re gonna stop hunting?” Sam asked, incredulous.

“No,” repeated Dean. “But maybe we stop _looking_ for cases? There are plenty of other hunters – younger hunters – and I was thinking…”

When he just trailed off, Castiel touched his shoulder. “What were you thinking?”

“Last couple of hunts we worked with other people,” he said. “They all talk about how hard it is, starting out. How many new hunters die, just from doing something stupid. I was thinking… the bunker wasn’t designed for just three people…”

“So you want to teach new hunters?” said Sam. “That’s a great idea!”

Dean smiled. “Yeah? ‘Cause I was thinking we could help, you know, like Bobby did for us – lore research, fake-FBI boss, a good first aid kit. You can give ‘em a rundown on the things that’ll try to kill ‘em, and I can make sure they know which end of a knife’s the pointy one.”

“We can do more than that,” said Sam. “Dean, we can be Hunter Hogwarts. I’ve been meaning to go through the Men of Letters archive, digitize the books. You should do the teaching, you’re great at it. All the little hunters will look up to you. And we can get some divine assistance any time Cas can pay us a visit—”

“No,” Cas interrupted, and Sam stopped short, blinking.

Dean swallowed hard. “That’s okay, Cas,” he said. “I know you won’t really need us, as long as we don’t go around starting the apocalypse or releasing God’s relatives. You have your own stuff to do in heaven, that’s cool, but that doesn’t mean you can’t—”

“No,” the angel interrupted again. He tightened his grip on Dean’s sleeve, the fabric wrinkling under his fingers. “I don’t want to visit, Dean, because I want to _stay_.”

“You do?” Dean asked, hopefully.

“Of course,” said Cas. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Yeah?” said Dean. “Yeah, Cas. Your room’s right where you left it.”

“Thank you.” Cas paused, then said, “I appreciate the sentiment in allowing me my own space, but I was hoping that now… you might be willing to share?”

“Share?” Dean repeated, but Sam grinned.

“ _Yes_ ,” he said. “Please, Cas, shack up with my idiot brother and put us all out of our misery.”

“Dude,” protested Dean, but he’d moved to take Cas’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I mean, sure. If you want.”

Cas brought his free hand up to trail along Dean’s jaw. “More than anything.”

“Okay!” said Sam, loudly. “You are both going to keep it in your pants until we get home, then I’m going to take the car and… be someplace else. For a while.”

Dean grinned. “Thanks, Sammy.”

“Keep what in my pants?” asked Cas.

Both brothers laughed. “Never change, Cas,” said Dean, as they got into the car, and he might have driven just a little too fast, all the way back to the Bunker.

THE END


End file.
